


【佐鸣】就纯粹说个相声ο(=·ω＜=)ρ⌒☆-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 2





	【佐鸣】就纯粹说个相声ο(=·ω＜=)ρ⌒☆-小丸子冲锋号

【佐鸣】就纯粹说个相声ο(=·ω＜=)ρ⌒☆-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


## [【佐鸣】就纯粹说个相声ο(=·ω＜=)ρ⌒☆](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_cb0703b)

一辆简单、质朴、不搞事的相声

时间线→698后

原梗出处→[论旁白杀死主角的各种方法](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2081909/)

约1W字。一篇完。

肥肠肥肠欧欧西。慎。

加粗部分 **→旁白（有声）**

——————————————————————————————

 **他们在医院中醒来。**

“？什么声音？”

 **漩涡鸣人茫然地环顾四周。当他的视线移到自己的右侧时，他看见了躺在他身边的宇智波佐助。这让他回想起在终结之谷，战斗结束后他躺在他身侧的模样，他想着佐助的那滴眼泪，心中充满了外表察觉不到的柔情与暖意。他把这归为两个人的心灵终于互相理解、坦诚，与接受彼此后的友情带来的感动。**

“谁在说话？”

 **宇智波佐助显然也醒了，他这般说道。同时他的心里正在烦躁着：去他妈的友情，怠惰的吊车尾！**

“……”佐助和鸣人同时挣扎着猛跳起来，却在牵扯到伤口时一起呲牙倒了回去。

“新的敌人？！”鸣人警惕地打量这个过于普通的医院，从查克拉的反馈里了解到医生和护士正在忙于救助其他更严重的伤者，此时这个房间里的的确确只有他们两个人。——也许是辉夜那样强大的敌人。

“佐助，你看到什么异状了吗？”鸣人皱眉问道，“看起来倒没有什么问题。”

 **漩涡鸣人如是说着，心里却在想：佐助为什么要说‘去他妈的友情’？说脏话可不是他的风格，不不，佐助为什么要说这句话？难道他不想和我做朋友吗？那我就只能再打一场让他认识到这点了。**

“我没说！”原本还表情冷淡的佐助恼怒地喊了一句，甚至开了写轮眼来试图找出这个躲在背后作怪的人。

 **他撒谎。他就是这么想的。**

 **该死的吊车尾！宇智波佐助的心里还说着，谁和你做朋友，成天朋友朋友的，到底要做到哪个地步才能让你那些满脑子“友情筋”的脑细胞不要再被泡在“愚蠢”的细胞液里？！**

鸣人目瞪口呆：“佐助……他说的是什么意思？”他有些伤心于那个怪人说的话。

“大概是转移注意的方法。小心了，鸣人。”佐助满脸严肃地摆出了备战的姿态，让尚在云里雾里的鸣人也不由紧张起来。

 **宇智波佐助努力地想转移漩涡鸣人的注意力，好让他不要发现自己脸上被挑破事实的尴尬红晕。**

“没有红晕！！”佐助咬牙切齿地怒吼。

 **好吧，没有红晕。尽管正因为被揭穿心事而尴尬着，但，没有红晕。**

佐助满脸阴霾地环顾四周，手上已有电光闪现，看来已经决心要把这个敌人拎出来弄成一团焦炭。

“唔……”鸣人没眼色劲地盯着佐助白皙的脸半晌，讷讷道，“他说的是真的？”

 **虽然佐助不高兴了，可不是友情，又是什么呢。漩涡鸣人心想着。他这辈子还从未把自己和佐助往友情以上的感情上联想过，在他的心里，甚至根本就没有意识到世界上还有另一种感情形态的存在：同性之间的爱情。**

鸣人张大了嘴，他下意识地要把手插进裤袋里找苦无，这才发现自己和佐助都只穿了一身条纹的睡衣，里头甚至连内衣也没穿。

“佐助！”

 **他大叫着，寄希望于这个通常都比他有办法的同龄人做些什么。他下意识地把重点从那个“同性之间的感情”上偏离：他和佐助怎么会有这样的关系呢？小樱、小樱还喜欢佐助，他也还喜欢小樱……不不不，他们就是朋友啊！百分百纯金的友情！**

“不要再说出我心里的话了！”鸣人十分坦诚又笨拙地大叫道。

“……”被抱以期待的佐助只皱着眉不说话，似乎正在思考着这个敌人究竟藏在哪里。

那个声音毫无接受他的抗议的意思。

 **如果事实真是这样，那倒是可以理解了。宇智波佐助心想，也许可以让这个古怪的声音再说几句，看看之后是否能让鸣人开窍。**

“……开窍？”鸣人茫然又有些惊诧地四下寻找，对这个似乎能看透他人心思的生人充满了警惕。

 **是啊是啊，开窍。宇智波佐助不耐烦地想着，看在天照、月读，还是什么拉面大神、番茄大神的份上，在发生了这么多事以后，还不足以让他明白我一定要斩断这段羁绊的真意吗？**

鸣人满脸震惊与受伤地看他：“你还是要斩断这段感情？”

佐助移开了脸，为鸣人找重点的能力再一次地想要叹气。

 **这事真是太麻烦了。意外撞见这个场景的奈良鹿丸有种掉头就走的冲动，他还在心底郁闷：单从这件事，而不从立场上而言，这事简直就和丁次每餐要吃多少肉一样一清二楚。**

佐助和鸣人一齐转头望向只是经过门口的鹿丸，目光如炬：“什么清楚？”

鹿丸审时度势地摆出了“万岁”的投降手势：“没什么。”

 **他想着：是啊，经过这么多事以后，宇智波佐助已经累了，疲倦了，或许还需要安慰……他只想要一个鸣人的亲亲罢了！谁还能对此有意见呢？！**

鹿丸硬着头皮在佐助可怕至极的眼神里科普：“这大概不是什么有害的东西，只是个意外发生的小把戏，偶尔会随机发生，纯属忍者世界的自然现象。听说这种事在斑和一代目握手建立村落的那天也发生过。”

鸣人睁大眼睛：“那这个说的是真话？”

鹿丸带着隐隐的同情看了他们一眼：“大概是的。总之我会帮你们去找找资料，在此之前，你们最好不要出现在其他人面前，这个术应该是无差别发动的。”

“那我和佐助也不用分开？”

“据说这个术通常还有暂时让被施术的主要人物无法离开对方的能力，你们可以试试。”

 **说完，奈良鹿丸就步履匆匆地离开了，在他的身后正有一股属于宇智波的黑气不善地弥漫。谁知道呢，他想，听说上次被施这个术的人就在一起了，现在孙子都是上任火影了。**

 **哦。这个情报取悦了宇智波佐助。**

“没有。”佐助板着脸说。

“没有什么？”

“……没有取悦我。”佐助勉强着自己解释了句。

“也没有需要亲……那个词。”他更勉强地加了句。

“亲亲？”漩涡·永远察觉不到氛围·鸣人歪了歪头，“可以是可以，可你真的需要？”

他盘腿坐在床上，摆出了一贯那副苦于思考的表情。

“可我们已经亲过了。”他灵机一动。

“一次。不。令人印象深刻的两次。”

“我不需要！”佐助愤怒地吼道，在离村以后已经很久没为这样单纯、琐碎的小事而情绪波动到这种地步。

 **是的，他不只需要亲亲。宇智波佐助需要更多的快乐才能高兴起来。即使就连他自己也从未想过，但他的身体正在渴求于更多的东西：一个拥抱、一些触碰、一个吻、肌肤的摩擦，以及更深层次的，真正的身体交流。**

佐助简直要挑起再一场惊天动地的战斗了，他想要撕破苍穹，震碎大地，掀动大海的深处，唯独不想躺在这里听一个莫名其妙的声音深刻地挖掘他的内心。

他朝天花板大吼了一句：“我不需要！！”

 **好吧好吧，他不需要，我们的“从不坦诚男孩”如是说道。**

鸣人猛地扑了上去，用失去一只手臂的身体压住佐助，以防他一气之下做出什么召唤须佐能乎来给木叶犁一次地的冲动之举。

“好啦好啦。”他觉得自己十分体贴地安慰道，“你不需要。”

佐助用非同一般的自制力控制住了想翻白眼的冲动。

 **实际上，“身经百战”“空有一脑子理论毫无实践经验”的漩涡鸣人瞬间就领悟了身体交流的意思，他惊讶的是这个在他心中纯洁无比，似乎从不需要这些基本需求的男孩竟然也会考虑这样的事情，这让他变得亲切。漩涡鸣人满怀欣慰地想。他甚至没有意识到自己根本不在意自己和最重要的挚友要发生性** **(** **关系的说法。**

 **这说明了很多事情。**

场面尴尬了起来。

佐助把目光移向窗外，看起来又恢复了那种冷淡的模样，面无表情的脸上看不出任何内心的想法。

鸣人匆忙解释：“不！佐助，我没有不在意和你发生性(关系这件事！呸！我在意、不不、我不在意，我从没想过和你做那种事！虽然听起来似乎不错，不！我是说！你真的不用放在心上！我绝对不会和你发生那种关系！我可以向你保证！”

佐助转头盯着他，没有说话。

 **谁需要这种保证！宇智波佐助的心中正泛起愤怒的波涛，他是什么意思？他在心中问着自己，是要和其他人做这种事？和谁？小樱？那个白眼女孩？还是什么乱七八糟的女人男人？**

 **他的心中充满了消极的想法：说到底，随便什么人都有可能。他需要一个普通的家庭，而不是所谓的来自挚友的爱情！**

在古怪的声音声情并茂地说出那个词后，他们两个人都愣了起来。

鸣人迫切地与佐助交换视线，眼睛里满是惊讶，与懵懂被人揭穿后，那股尘埃落定的坦然。

“爱情……”他喃喃重复了一遍。

 **不只是爱情。宇智波佐助想，他们之间的那种羁绊早已不能用单纯一个感情的词汇用以形容，他不相信鸣人从未感觉到过这点：他们两人与其他任何人建立起的关系，都再也不可能超越过他们彼此的这份。**

 **或许这个怪声并不是什么坏事。**

怪声尽职尽责地长篇大论。

 **他太过沉默又刻意忽视，而鸣人太过迟钝又善于忍耐，这样的发展下去的结果就如鹿丸所说：一清二楚。——他们会就此成为一生的挚友，在彼此的人生交汇、交织、缠绕之后分离，从此状似亲密地成为两条再无重逢的平行线。**

 **宇智波佐助怀着一股无奈、疲倦的心情想着，他们甚至连自身的痛苦也已经成了可以随意翻阅的书来供彼此阅读，一份关系到了这种地步，又能叫做什么呢？**

“……我不知道。”鸣人甚至小心而谨慎地说着，“我从未那样想过。”

“我一直知道我们之间的关系不能只用我和鹿丸、我爱罗，或者其他那些好友之间的关系来定义，但我也无法联想到爱情。”他回想着面对小樱时那股单纯的悸动，和第一次终结之谷时他说出“兄弟”后佐助的反应，“可你却也否认这是亲情。”

“在你心里也只有这几个词了。”

“那你呢？你找得到什么词来形容？”

“……”佐助移开了视线。

“我……”鸣人用苦恼的声音说，“我一直觉得，你能回到村落，能面对大家，能承认我是你的朋友，就已经是我想过最好的事情，是一直以来的目标。”

“可你从未具体思考过我们彼此之间的感情。”佐助毫不留情地说道，“你只是像单细胞动物一样被简单的冲动驱使着，却不能想到作为自己本身产生这股冲动的原因。”

鸣人呆呆地点头：“虽然很生气你这么形容我，但我暂时也想不出什么能反驳的话。”

“我和你不一样，鸣人。”他说，“我不在乎他人的眼光，不渴求他人的认可，我回到村子也绝非因为你那种需要同伴的理由。”

“我们已经讨论过这个，或许这次可以讨论得更多。”佐助想着，他们现在甚至没有了任何可以对对方隐瞒的事情，这个世界上已经没有人能比他们彼此更了解对方，包括他们自己。

“我回来的唯一理由就是仅剩的羁绊。”

他们都知道这份羁绊落在何人身上。

“我不需要你需要的那些善意。”

“可如果他们都不能给你你需要的，”鸣人说，“我又能给你什么呢？”

“我一直都渴望着能给你你想要的东西，有些你无法否认地需要，有些你不留情地丢弃，你从不说明，即使自认为非常了解你，我也只能靠着一次又一次的猜测与试探给予那些东西。”

“你需要什么？”

佐助沉默地看着他，紧锁的眉头终于卸了下来，像终结之谷那时最后投降似的难得坦诚，这次却不是向鸣人的执着投降，而是向自己，向一直以来竭力控制自己，竖起高高的墙壁挡住所有人的恶意或真意，甚至连自己都以为他已经再也不需要感情，再也不需要心的自己投降。

“也许……”

他俯身吻了他。

“是这个。”他轻声说。

这个吻一触而逝，仿佛春天樱花的花瓣落到平静的溪水上。

其存在时的美丽与逝去时的凄婉甚至叫鸣人不明白缘故地红了眼圈。

他没有再说出煞风景的话，或作出什么令人头疼的反应。

“终于……”

他轻道了句。

“原来是这样。”

**他们彼此对视着，一股难以言说的情愫在空气中流动。漩涡鸣人把目光集中在那两瓣在白皙皮肤上显得艳丽的红色嘴唇，第一次迫切地渴望着与它的主人纠缠在一起。就像一棵树的两根树枝，一簇根脉相连的花、蘑菇，或是其他什么东西，他只希望他们能靠在一起，好像他们天生就是连体的婴孩，此生还从未分离过地紧紧缠绵，把自己刻入对方的身体、心中，以及往后漫长的生命里。**

 **巧的是，宇智波佐助也正在想着同样的事情。**

鸣人下意识地捂住胸口，好像以为这样就能阻止声音发现他在想什么。

可他的的确确这么想。

他再度把视线移往佐助，并从那里得到了一个蕴含着同样情感的眼神。  


【一段柔和、轻松的音乐响了起来，听上去就像所有偶像剧里弥漫着粉红泡泡或者细雨蒙蒙的场景里，男女主对视时一定会出现的那种背景乐。】  


“……”  


**这个竟然还自带背景乐？漩涡鸣人在心里不合时宜地“点单”，下一首能放hip-hop么？**  


佐助：“……”

**我是谁？我在哪儿？我为什么出现在这里？一个人存在的意义是什么？带着一群来探望伤者的小伙伴的春野樱和其他人产生了同样的自我质疑。**

“看来我们来的正是时候。”佐井笑眯眯地说道。

 **他的心里正充满了不熟悉的喜悦，连他自己都不明白理由。他终于理解了之前鹿丸千方百计想阻止他们，又在阻止不成后露出的同情眼神。**

 **啊！有大新闻！搞事搞事！他在心中呐喊。**

“……”

小樱默默地往远离佐井的地方移了两步，本着医生的职责十分勉强地说着：“现在你们的伤口还未完全愈合，进行、…咳，进行激烈的运动对身体不益，当然，如果实在忍不住，也一定要动作温和一点，还要记得带套，这是重点，不记得的话，我等下带包给你们……还是，两包？”

“……小樱！”鸣人目瞪口呆地看着自己暗恋多年的女孩在用试探的语气要为他和一个男人提供套套。

 **春野樱快速地说着建议，心里却正在用怪兽模式咆哮：我就知道！我就知道！从他们第一次亲上的那次我就知道！看到了吗？我在咆哮！我在怒吼！我是狂暴状的十尾！这年头想追个帅哥，耗走了迷妹，打倒了痴女，结果竟然败在帅哥的基友身上！这个世界还是不是女人能过的了！我干脆找雏田搭伙过日子好了！**

雏田半晌才从过度的打击和震惊中恢复过来：“好、好啊。”她神情恍惚地点头，在小樱满脸的不可置信里对鸣人含泪说着，“祝、祝你和佐助君幸福。鸣人君你一定要幸福！”

 **她还没细想自己的事情，只满怀着热泪与哀伤想着，即使自己不能给鸣人幸福，那也一定要让他得到来自他人的幸福。她想着，他们会结婚吗？谁是妻子，谁又来穿白无垢呢？不管怎样，自己一定要成为鸣人最好的后盾，不管是婆家、还是娘家。**

 **啊！婚礼！被这个消息震惊到失去思考能力的其他小伙伴们默契地想着，送什么礼物好呢？有告别单身晚会吗？**

“雏田！！！”鸣人满怀痛苦地抓头发，不知道事情怎么就突然发展到了这种地步：上一秒他才意识到自己与好友之间的友谊可能不那么单纯，下一秒大家已经在讨论他们俩婚礼的具体情形了。

“ しヤんなろ（开什么玩笑）——！！”小樱大叫着自己的口头禅，一拳轰倒了整面面向大厅的墙。

 **最后竟然是鸣人和佐助在一起了！他们居然还要结婚！她适时在心里咆哮，为大厅里尚不明情况的广大群众提供了一句简洁明了的概括。**

 **啊！漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助公然出柜！大新闻大新闻！世纪大新闻！**

 **他们也在心里咆哮起来。**

“过来！”忍无可忍的佐助一把抓住了鸣人的后衣领，飞快地离开了医院。

 **他甚至想不起上一次用这种速度落荒而逃是什么时候了。不。宇智波从不落荒而逃。**

“快住嘴吧！！”佐助和鸣人同时大叫道。

  
  
  


最后

“喂！”九尾无聊地托腮，“可以申请换个房子吗？”

“不行。没有户口的黑户只能接受强制性分配房。”六代目淡定回复。

九尾：“……”MDZZ

  
[2016-10-20](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_cb0703b)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


评论(71)

热度(1028)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://june13.lofter.com/) [PI SATO](https://june13.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://luolanyubali.lofter.com/) [罗兰与巴黎](https://luolanyubali.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://ouoju.lofter.com/) [烂桃](https://ouoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://alluu.lofter.com/) [alluu](https://alluu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://thesimplejoyofliving.lofter.com/) [叶啤](https://thesimplejoyofliving.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://carrot-n.lofter.com/) [我又没蓝了](https://carrot-n.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/) [Gospel Dreamer](https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://mmmmmmmmmm7998.lofter.com/) [曜](https://mmmmmmmmmm7998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://sixthrow.lofter.com/) [夕.](https://sixthrow.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://qifengle70270.lofter.com/) [番茄jiang](https://qifengle70270.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://qifengle70270.lofter.com/) [番茄jiang](https://qifengle70270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/) [巫梓憐](https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://tongbibi.lofter.com/) [铜币币](https://tongbibi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://zyj11.lofter.com/) [暖壶一只哒](https://zyj11.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) [水倾船翻覆](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  17. [](https://lollipopluxury.lofter.com/) [Milesius](https://lollipopluxury.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://jijingzhisheng677.lofter.com/) [糵米糕](https://jijingzhisheng677.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://mushi406.lofter.com/) [慕时焦糖](https://mushi406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://lanai094.lofter.com/) [懒癌太懒了](https://lanai094.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://78785143.lofter.com/) [남상](https://78785143.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://spidy06.lofter.com/) [spidy06](https://spidy06.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://shanyoumuxi810.lofter.com/) [山有木兮](https://shanyoumuxi810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://pianhongji.lofter.com/) [中二病少年仲穎](https://pianhongji.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://pianhongji.lofter.com/) [中二病少年仲穎](https://pianhongji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://duduxiong596.lofter.com/) [卿墨文](https://duduxiong596.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://laizisibandesiyu.lofter.com/) [阡陌](https://laizisibandesiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://governor64448.lofter.com/) [governor](https://governor64448.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://governor64448.lofter.com/) [governor](https://governor64448.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://alai8044.lofter.com/) [阿賴](https://alai8044.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://zhonger601.lofter.com/) [。](https://zhonger601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yamaijiakafei.lofter.com/) [牙买加咖啡](https://yamaijiakafei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://shadiao733.lofter.com/) [然子行：d](https://shadiao733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://lumingfei738.lofter.com/) [诗酒苍梧](https://lumingfei738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yf355.lofter.com/) [From](https://yf355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ddyinanping.lofter.com/) [白色森林](https://ddyinanping.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://240198.lofter.com/) [嗷呜](https://240198.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sasunaruszd.lofter.com/) [程升](https://sasunaruszd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yezi9021.lofter.com/) [尘埃](https://yezi9021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://interestinghh.lofter.com/) [砰砰砰](https://interestinghh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://nicai901.lofter.com/) [楼浒](https://nicai901.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://zzlengleng.lofter.com/) [。](https://zzlengleng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://lie59583.lofter.com/) [lie](https://lie59583.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://fenda226.lofter.com/) [香草美人](https://fenda226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://jiangchenwanyinshi25210.lofter.com/) [再来一碗番茄拉面](https://jiangchenwanyinshi25210.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://jiangchenwanyinshi25210.lofter.com/) [再来一碗番茄拉面](https://jiangchenwanyinshi25210.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/) [山猫礼赞](https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/) [山猫礼赞](https://dxnaruse.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://mizihuangshiririqing.lofter.com/) [\--赏儿er__](https://mizihuangshiririqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://buchiyaodetangmouyuan.lofter.com/) [上京琼](https://buchiyaodetangmouyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://buchiyaodetangmouyuan.lofter.com/) [上京琼](https://buchiyaodetangmouyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_dc8d517)  
[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_c9aef1d)

  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
